Room of Consequences
by GreySocks
Summary: What if Konoka had enough of Setsuna calling her 'Ojousama' and decided to fix the problem with a little game?


**Disclaimer: Ken Akamatsu owns Negima**

Setsuna stared in disbelief at the contents on the table. Dismayed, she closed her eyes as her opponent across from her smirked. She was losing, and they both knew it. A matter of life or death was at play, and she was helpless. Holding her cards in her hands, she glanced at them before staring at the high stakes on the table. Her sword, Yuunagi was also on the table for collateral.

A drop of sweat traveled down her chin adding to the growing bead. The room was stuffy and dark. The curtains were closed and the door was locked. If she wasn't careful, she was going to loose everything. She placed two cards face down on the table before grabbing two fresh cards. Closing her eyes, she prayed to whatever powerful deity in charge of luck would bless her.

Swallowing, she opened her eyes. Schooling her features to not reveal what she held, a boost of hope filled her being. She stared into the eyes of her opponent. She laid down her cards, "Three of a kind." She was feeling good about this hand. She was not going to be defeated.

The opponent grinned even wider, "Full house." Setsuna couldn't believe it; she had lost this hand as well. "Okay, Set-chan, take it off." Konoka had on a smug face.

"Ojousama…"

"No buts. Take it off." She crossed her arms over her chest as her samurai sighed in defeat before unbuttoning her shirt. She was now reduced to underwear and socks. A brilliant blush had become her second skin earlier within the match. Konoka grabbed the shirt and tossed it on top of Yuunagi and the growing pile of Setsuna's clothes.

Konoka fully clothed only giggled as the samurai tried to cover herself. "Are you sure you don't want to play a different game, Ojousama?" Setsuna pleaded with her eyes.

"No,' Konoka shook her head stubbornly, "I warned you that if you called me Ojousama again, we would play strip poker." She begun to shuffle the cards then dealt them. "Your next article will be your socks."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Flush!" Setsuna stated with pride.

"Four of a kind."

"I promise not to ever call you ojousama again. Please let's stop." Setsuna's face was so red from embarrassment steam came out of her ears. Konoka ignored Setsuna's desperate pleas while she dealt the next hand. "How is it that you know how to play so well?" She demanded of her ojousama as she took off her socks. For a princess, Konoka had a perfect poker face. She could not read her thoughts or actions.

"I didn't go to school, and I wasn't allowed to step outside of the palace walls. I needed something to fill my time besides studies. You didn't honestly believe all I did was play with a bouncy ball. Why do you think I became so interested in cards as I grew up?" Setsuna was speechless.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Four of a kind!" 'Please oh please let me win this round.' Setsuna prayed with her fingers crossed. She was not looking forward to taking off the next article.

"Straight flush." Konoka rested her face on her hand smiling as Setsuna's blush lit up the entire room.

"…I forgot about an appointment I had with the headmaster. I must go."

"Nice try, Set-chan. My grandfather is out of the country at the moment."

"What if Negi or Asuna needs to come in? It is pretty late." She glanced at the clock that read ten at night.

"Negi is doing some extensive training with Evangeline and Kotaro in her resort for the entire day in our world, and Asuna is spending the night at the Class Rep's mansion." Konoka watched in amusement as all of Setsuna's escape plans were plundered by her. In truth, when Konoka found out about having the dorm room to herself. A plan formed in her devious head for her Set-chan. Although, she didn't expect strip poker to be in it; she wasn't about to complain.

Setsuna nervously fidgeted in her seat, "Please have pity, Oj..Kono-chan."

"The bra."

"….." Setsuna knew how stubborn Konoka could be. She could not blush any harder than she already was. Her entire body was sweating from the excessive heat she was releasing from her body even with the lack of clothing on her. She unclasped her bra, covering herself as she handed the bra to Konoka.

"Thank you, Set-chan." She placed the bra with the rest of her clothing.

"Are you cheating?" Setsuna accused.

Raising an eyebrow, Konoka pretended to be insulted. "I would never cheat!" Setsuna's eyes narrowed. "If you don't believe me, I will let you shuffle the cards." She handed over the deck. Setsuna's face looked strained.

If she shuffles than her chest will be exposed, 'I'm almost nude anyway and the room is semi-dark.' She reached over while hunching her shoulders over and her knees brought up to help cover her. She shuffled the cards than dealt them.

Setsuna almost screamed in victory. She had a nice pair of jacks. She inwardly smirked now that the tables have turned. 'It is your turn now, Kono-chan, to show me some skin of your own.' Without hesitation, she called.

Throwing her cards on the table, she stood up. "Pair of jacks! Try and beat that!" Konoka's expression was priceless. She finally had her! She was going to now repay Konoka back for every piece of clothing robbed from her. Konoka's head was bent forward in defeat. "Come on, Ojousama, you can't back out now. We have to play until the very end." Setsuna was deciding what article of clothing should disappear first. The shirt? The pants?

"Are you sure about that, Set-chan? We can stop if you want." Konoka's voice lost its arrogance.

"No, you made me play all the way through so you should do the same. You shall lose your shirt." Konoka sighed as she slowly laid down her cards.

"Full house." Konoka had a huge smile on her face as Setsuna's jaw dropped.

"This…can't….be…." She was astonished. 'She tricked me!' Praying she had heard wrong and her eyes weren't functioning properly, she rubbed her eyes only to be faced with the cold, hard truth. Hearing a growing chuckle from the princess, she collapsed in her chair.

"Time to show me your birthday suit." Konoka couldn't stop laughing. Setsuna's expressions were priceless and screamed adorable. Finally getting herself under control, Konoka stood up and grabbed Setsuna's hand. "Now, I'm not completely heartless, Set-chan. At least, I'm not asking you to walk around the school building nude." Setsuna paled considerably.

Konoka leaned in to whisper in her ear, "That is because only I am allowed to see you like this. Follow me, Set-chan, your punishment isn't complete just yet." She winked at the shocked samurai. Konoka let out a low cackle as she led Setsuna toward the bed.

**AN: Thank you for all your reviews from my previous Negima fic. Hehe, I had this story on my mind for a couple of weeks. Hope you had enjoyed it.**


End file.
